


Mr. Romance

by Rmhraga



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmhraga/pseuds/Rmhraga
Summary: Modern AU. Sent in London. A love at first sight storyline. Promised HEA.This was meant to be a one off for the Valentine's Day Challenge, however I am terrible at short stories and this one ran away with me. Explicit scenes and no warnings, so if that isn't your thing you are warned here.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of sweet romantic moments to make you swoon with some salaciousness and an HEA at the end. Happy Valentine's Day to the Sanditon Sisterhood, you make me laugh, you make me cry, you keep me sane.

**Chapter 1**

  
Sidney hated Valentines Day. It was in a few days and there were hearts and red everywhere. It only reminded him that everyone he cared about was a couple except of course his nieces and nephews. Even his sister Diana had a valentine this year. He’d never really understood the hype, even when he had someone to celebrate the day with. Since he never really dated anyone for long, it was just like any other day for him. He’d learned his lesson in college giving his heart away to his first real girlfriend. He was much more careful now. Women however had a wholly different take on the day. Women expected flowers and romance even if you hardly knew them. Sighing to himself he decided to stop in to his favorite used book store and see what interesting book he could find. 

He’d been coming to this book shop since he was a boy. It was his Mother’s favorite spot in London and he’d been her only child that caught the book bug from her. He was always reading, often several books at a time when he wasn’t writing himself. His career had recently taken off. His most recent book had just hit the New York best sellers list for the fourth week in a row. He had a meeting with his agent on Monday to sign a contract for another book with his publisher. Opening the door to the shop he took in the familiar scent. The smell of the old paper and book glue always calmed him. Mr. Roberts smiled at him from behind the counter. They were old friends.   
  
When Sidney was a boy, Mr. Roberts would let him help shelve books and as he grew a little older he’d let him help with book repairs in the back of the shop. They’d always had the best talks about books. Mr. Roberts would send him home with a book and the next time they were together they would discuss and critique what he’d read. When his parents had passed Sidney had taken solis in the shop spending all his free time there. It was no wonder he’d ended up a writer. Books had been his escape from his grief. Mr. Roberts had encouraged him to go to University and he’d graduated with a degree in finance. Sidney had found his finance degree and later employment dull and unsatisfying. He had been lucky and made a fortune on a good investment on an upstart company a few years ago and then retired at thirty two. 

When he’d come to Mr. Roberts after he’d retired at a loss for what to do next his friend told him simply to write. Sidney had been shocked by the idea. He wasn’t a writer. What would he write? He loved to read that didn’t make him a writer. What could he possible even write about he’d argued. Write what you know had been his friends answer. It took Sidney months and many first pages to decide what he knew and it wasn’t much. In the end he’d written a book about his parents and it seemed as if the public liked it. Nothing surprised him more. It had been a very personal thing to write and as it turns out cathartic, but he wasn’t sure it would be of interest to anyone else until he got a call from a publisher after sending them the first few paragraphs to look at. A year later he was on the best sellers list with a deal for a second book. Now he just had to figure out what he knew again.

Sidney walked around the desk to give his friend a hug and was taken by surprise to see a small display in the front window of his novel. Vintage Finds didn’t sell new books. When Sidney questioned him, he simply said how proud he was and he would make an exception for anything Sidney wrote. Sidney was humbled and looked at the floor. Mr. Roberts went on to tell him how proud his parents would be of the man he’d become. Overcome with emotion Sidney excused himself to go and peruse the shelves looking for anything that caught his interest. 

He was deep into “The Philosophies of Hindu religions” at the far back of the shop and didn’t notice the bell sound over the door. He also didn’t hear the quiet conversation happening at the front of the store, so he was quite surprised at the polite excuse me coming from behind him. He turned to find the person smirking at the way he’d jumped when she’d spoken. He just stood staring and didn’t move a muscle. Before him was a woman with chocolate doe eyes, long curly brown hair and the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. He felt a deep pull inside him and flushed which she found quite charming. 

“Excuse me”, she repeated.

“Oh, yes…um….sorry”. He smiled and moved to the side so she could get by. The space between the shelving was small and even pushed back as far as he could go; she had to brush her body slightly against his. He cleared his throat unable to make his body control itself. That simple touch ignited a fire in him he’d never experienced before. She moved on down the isle in search of what she’d come for. Sidney went back to his book, but found it impossible to make sense of any of the words. It was like he was looking at Chinese. He tried to concentrate, but all his senses were trained on the woman a few steps away. 

Charlotte found him very distracting. He was taller then her by at least half a foot, broad shouldered, brown wavy hair that needed a trim, dark brown eyes and a smile that light up his whole face. Even his eyes had smiled at her. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t place him. She noticed in her peripheral vision that he’d yet to turn the page in the book he was so diligently reading. She smiled to herself, it was kind of cute. She didn’t imagine he had any trouble attracting attention with the way he looked, but he looked kind of nervous. 

Sidney couldn’t bring himself to say anything to her. He couldn’t think of anything witty or charming. He seemed to be lost for words at the moment. He wasn’t usually tongue tied around women but something about this woman had him totally flustered. Trying to work up what to say he noticed she’d picked up a book and walked back his way. It was now or never. This city had over eight million people in it. If he didn’t talk to her now, he may never see her again. He tore his eyes away from hers curious about the book she’d picked. “The Aboriginal Tribes of New Zealand and their art as a life philosophy”. 

“Excuse me, please.”

How was she so close all the sudden? He moved aside again but still couldn’t make any words come out of his mouth and he frowned. She took that to mean he was irritated at having to move out of her way again and thought to herself that she didn’t like his rude behavior. Still she couldn’t control her reaction to him when she brushed by him for the second time. It gave her Goosebumps all over her skin and she took a deep breath. She hurried down the isle to go pay for her purchase. When she reached the end of the isle, Sidney finally found his voice. 

“Miss”? She turned towards him and he had a shy smile on his face which turned her to mush. She couldn’t answer him at the moment, excited that he’d finally chosen to speak to her, so she just arched her eyebrow at him with her own shy smile in answer. Wow, she was beautiful when she smiled, he thought. “Um, I feel like I’m in need of some caffeine. There is a coffee shop at the next block. Do you have any interest in joining me for a cup? If you’re not busy at the moment, that is.” Her smile moved up to include her eyes. 

“I’d love that actually. Just let me pay for my book. He followed her to the front of the store and she made her purchase. He wished his friend a good day. Mr. Roberts had a knowing smile as Sidney followed her out. Passing the front display he heard her gasp.

“That is why you look so familiar. I couldn’t place you before. This is your book, isn’t it? Wow. I just finished it last week and I have to say it is one of the best books I’ve read in years, so simple and romantic; the perfect love story, but with such a tragic ending. I cried at the end. It made me so sad.” He smiled that shy smile again and looked at the floor. He wasn’t used to being recognized which his agent kept telling him he’d better get used to. He was set to go on a book tour around the country in just a few weeks. 

“Thank You”, he said as he held the door for her. “That really means a lot.” 

“Is it based on a true story, or is it just fiction?”

“It is all true. It is the story of my parent’s lives.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Sidney”, she said simply and touched her hand to his arm in comfort. “Your name is Sidney right? It just occurred to me that could be your pen name”? He nodded his head in affirmation. That little gesture of comfort made him feel good. Most people had more to say and often used platitudes in this situation. He appreciated the way she’d handled it.

“Seems unfair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.”

“Oh, yes. How silly of me. Charlotte…Charlotte Heywood.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Charlotte.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you too Sidney Parker.”

They had reached the coffee shop and he held the door for her again. He asked her what she wanted and told her to get them a table while he got their drinks. When he came back he placed her cup in front of her. He’d had them put it in a porcelain mug instead of a Togo cup. He put his cup down and a small tea pot along with some scones. 

“I thought you might be hungry.”

“That was very sweet of you. Tea? When you said you wanted caffeine, I assumed coffee.” 

“My mother’s family is from a long line of Brittan’s, we grew up having tea. I like coffee, but mostly I drink tea. So, you know almost everything about me if you read my book. Tell me about you.” 

She blushed which he found adorable. She shifted in her chair. Although it was true she did know a lot about him from the book, she was shy sharing about her self. Her family owned one of the biggest publishing houses in the U.S. and she liked to keep that to herself when she met new people. Once most people found out who she was they tended to treat her differently. She also realized that her family’s company was Sidney’s book publisher and felt that might be awkward. She didn’t want to be dishonest with Sidney though. He could tell she felt put on the spot so he changed the subject. He told her all about his recent trip home to Sanditon. 

When she hadn’t heard of it explained it was fishing village on the coast near Bristol. He told her all about how his brother, his sister-in-law and four of their children lived there, as well as his two other siblings. They had all settled with his aunt after his parents had passed away. Tom met his wife Mary there and Diana and Arthur still lived with their aunt. He described the small community and how everyone knew everyone else’s business and how he’d moved away as soon as he was out of university. He’d felt stifled there by all of his family’s attention and he’d moved to London to pursue his financing career. 

She asked about his career and also about what made him write the book if he had a full time job. Sidney looked at the table. He didn’t usually share with people he’d just met that he’d retired at the age of 32 to become a novelist. That brought up all kinds of questions about money and assumptions about his life that he didn’t always like to share. He paused a minute thinking. He sighed and decided if he wanted her to open up to him then he’d have to open up to her. So he explained about his good fortunes. This made Charlotte feel a little better about her own situation. She decided since Sidney had been so candid about himself that maybe she could be brave and open up to him to. 

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. At lunch they bought sandwiches and they had refills on their drinks several times. They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn’t notice the time until the sky was dark outside the window. They laughed about it together. Time seemed to fly by today. They both felt like they’d known each other a lot longer then just a half a day. They stood outside the coffee shop chatting neither wanted to part quite yet. They exchanged phone numbers. Sidney wanted to kiss her. He’d never wanted to kiss a woman so much. He took a tentative step in her direction a little closer then normal tilting his head to the side in question. Understanding his desire she stepped to him and reached up on her toes to touch her lips to his. The need to feel all of her consumed him and he back them up around the corner into the alley and pinned her up against the brick of the building.   
  
She was on fire her mind blank all she could do was feel and she’d never felt anything this powerful before. She wanted all of him desperately. The taste of him was delightful with the essence of the Earl Grey tea he’d been drinking all day. He smelled of spicy citrus. She snaked her hands up around his neck and put her fingertips in his hair. It was softer then she’d imagined. She could feel his body react to hers. It was all tongues and teeth, both of them breathing heavily. 

He couldn’t believe how good she felt in his arms. He had one hand around her waist and the other in her hair at the back of her head to keep her close, but it wasn’t nearly close enough. She smelled of vanilla and tasted like the caramel coffee she had been drinking. All he could think is that there were way too many clothes between them. It was cold this time of year and both had winter coats and sweaters on underneath. All he wanted to do was touch her skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming this was too much too soon, but as she was giving back to him as much as he took he ignored the thought. 

Finally needing to breath, they pulled back from each others lips, but only far enough to lean their heads together. Their heavy breaths mingled together and they both smiled. 

“What was that”, she whispered.

“Wow, I know. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I am not usually so foreword. Forgive me?”

“Um…there is nothing to forgive. I am just as much to blame. I don’t usually even kiss someone on a first date…let alone…”

“Yes”, he interrupted. “Me either. I like to get to know someone first a little. Old fashioned, I know. I just feel like we have known each other for much longer then we have. I feel so at ease in your company, like I can be myself. I hope it isn’t too forward, but I want much more of this.”

“I feel exactly the same way. I have never felt this way about anyone. I feel so comfortable with you; like I could tell you anything and you’d understand me. The way you make me feel is so new for me too.”

“How do I make you feel, Charlotte?”

“Like my eyes are finally open…like I am on fire…like I could fly.”

“Oh, Charlotte, my thoughts exactly, I feel like I am alive for the first time, fully awake and like I could acomplish anything.”

“Is it ridiculous to feel so strongly for someone in such a short amount of time? I always believed that love at first site was for romance novels.” Wow, Charlotte, did you just say love to a guy you’ve only known for eight hours!

Sidney sighed loudly. Did I just hear her say she loved me? That makes me feel a hell of a lot less crazy right now. 

“Charlotte, I didn’t believe in that sort of thing either before today. Did you just say you love me” He gave her that shy smile and couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore. Charlotte put both her hands on his face to bring his eyes back to her. She was beautifully flushed and even more beautiful. 

“I did say that. Does that scare you? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It is crazy because we have only met today, but I feel exactly the same way. I love you too.” He leaned in and took her lips again in a kiss so tender it made her knees weak. He felt her legs buckle and he held her tight


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
“Come home with me Charlotte?” 

She just nodded her head. He put his arm around her and they walked in companionable silence each with their own thoughts. It was only a few blocks to Sidney’s house. It was a beautiful old two story stone stand alone which had been totally renovated inside. It was all creams and blues with a marble floor leading back through the living area to a large eat in kitchen which opened out into a small garden space. It still maintained its old world charm with heavy molded trim, wainscoting and original fixtures. He asked if she was hungry. She just shook her head. He turned on some music in the background and offered her a glass of wine. She looked young and nervous all of the sudden.

“I have no expectations, Charlotte. I’d like to take you to my bed but it doesn’t have to be tonight. We can go at any pace you like. I just wasn’t ready to part from you yet when I’ve just found you.” Charlotte let out a deep breath. She didn’t know why she was nervous. It wasn’t like she was a virgin. It was just… this felt more serious. They weren’t just talking about sex here. It felt like so much more and that made her feel out of control.

“Frankly, I am a bit overwhelmed by my feelings. I feel like we aren’t just talking about sex here, like it is so much more then that and I guess what I am saying is that scares the hell out of me and I don’t want to rush it. I really want you to take me to bed too, more then anything and that scares me too. I mean, we really only just met. Would it be too much to take me to bed and just talk and hold each other? Maybe spend a few days together before we take the next step?”

“That sounds perfect to me. I am glad you feel comfortable enough to ask for what you need and that you trust me enough to stay. I am humbled by that.” 

Sidney took her hand that wasn’t holding the wine and led her upstairs. He gave her a tour of the upstairs to give them a few minutes. There were two guest rooms that shared a bathroom on one side of the hall, a large Study that really looked more like a library, a laundry room and at the end of the hall was the master bedroom with an attached bathroom to the left. The bed was on the far side a carved, dark wood, canopied bed from India sitting up on a platform just big enough to fit. It looked very old and huge, bigger then a king with custom mattresses and bedding in bright pinks, orange, and gold. It was beautiful. The only other furniture in the room were a pair of bed side tables and a set of wooden stairs the whole with of the bed leading up to the platform. To the right was a big bay window with a custom built window seat that was large enough for two people with matching colors on the cushions and pillows. On both sides of the windows were built in shelves in dark wood to match the bed, and they were full of books. When she saw his room she lost all her nervousness and just smiled broadly at him. His face lit up with an answering smile of his own. 

“Do you like it?”

“Oh Sidney, it is gorgeous. It isn’t at all what I expected. It is wonderful. What’s not to like?”

“Not too over done then?”

“No. I love it.”

“You may change your mind when you lie down in it. They had beds like this in a hotel when I stayed in Bali for a while after I retired. I liked it so much I had one built and shipped. I am glad you like it. Curious she handed Sidney her glass of wine and walked up the steps, turned and laid down on the bed right in the middle. Looking up she let out a roaring laugh. That wasn’t at all what he expected and laughing he placed the wine on the bed side table and joined her in the bed. The whole underside of the wood canopy was covered by a mirror.  
  
“Mr. Parker, you surprise me. I never would have expected this!”

Laughing a deep throaty laugh, “I didn’t either. I wasn’t here when they installed it, my assistant at the time was. I was working and couldn’t get away. I didn’t think anything of it when he came back to work later smiling and telling me how much he liked the new bed. I thought he was acting a little peculiar, but the office was busy and I let it go. It wasn’t until I climbed into bed that night that I understood the looks he was giving me. It was rather embarrassing. Giggling Charlotte thought it was rather a humorous story. She stopped laughing when she noticed Sidney’s intense expression.   
  
“Charlotte, just so you know, I never really have people in my home other then family. No one but me has ever slept in this bed.”

“Surely you have had girlfriends?”

“Yes, but I’ve only ever had one serious relationship. It was when I was at university. We dated a few years and then she broke it off and started dating my roommate. She kind of broke my heart. I only have had uncomplicated relationships since then and they only usually lasted a few months at a time and I always went to their homes or to a hotel. My last relationship was over a year ago. I don’t know. For some reason it was important that you know that you are the only woman who I’ve invited into this bed”

“Well since we are talking relationships. I am 26, I don’t know if I mentioned that before. I have had several boyfriends but no one you would consider very serious. I dated one of them for several years in college but in the end we felt more like best friends then lovers and it was a mutual parting. He’s married now with two beautiful boys. The other was only a six month relationship and it was quickly one that I knew I didn’t want anymore. That was two years ago for me.”

Sidney leaned up over her and kissed her and it quickly became heated. He pulled back though and got up to go to the bathroom. He came back with a tee shirt and some boxers telling her they might be a little large for her, but it was better then sleeping in her clothes. He told her he put a tooth brush out for her in the bathroom too. She could have the bathroom first. He was going to go get them some water and a snack. He asked her if there was anything she didn’t eat and when she answered no, he left her to get ready for bed. When he came back with two glasses of water and a tray of snacks she was sitting under the covers on the far side of the bed propped up on a bunch of pillows. He’d never seen a more beautiful sight.

“You are so beautiful Charlotte. You take my breath away”, he said in a gravely voice. 

She blushed and thanked him. He left her with the tray and went to get ready for bed. He came back in some black fitted boxers that didn’t leave much to her imagination. He was gorgeous. Muscular arms and legs with a defined chest and abs, not over done, but he obviously worked out regularly. He made her mouth water as the rest of her body reacted to him. The lights were still on in the bedroom so he could see how he affected her. Her face and neck were flushed, her eyes darkened and he could see her nipples harden under his tee shirt. He could feel his body react to her and he quickly slipped under the covers next to her. This would be harder then he thought, no pun intended. He’d never really just slept in the same bed as another woman except his sister when they were kids. 

He leaned over to her side of the bed and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. He purposefully didn’t deepen the kiss because he wasn’t sure he could control himself if he did. She was having none of that and put her arms around his neck and pulled her to him kissing him with all the passion she was feeling. He growled and kissed her back. 

Pulling away from her and looking her in the eye, “If you keep kissing me like that I don’t think I will be able to do what we agreed Charlotte” She pouted beautifully her chest heaving up and down with her breaths.

“Yes, I am sorry. I got carried away. Forgive me.”

Laughing, “Nothing to forgive Luv”

She rolled towards him and cuddled up to him putting her face in his neck and breathing him in. She could feel his desire for her pressed up against her thigh as she rested her leg between his. She thanked him for his patience and understanding and told him she loved him. He told her he loved her too and kissed her goodnight. They fell asleep contented in each others arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They woke with the sun. Sidney couldn’t believe how well he’d slept. He was almost afraid it was a dream, but he was wrapped around Charlotte and there was no denying how his body reacted to her. He was hard as a rock and only mildly embarrassed about it. She heard his breathing change. She felt his hardness at her back and it made her want him. She moved to turn around and he unraveled himself from her body. Turning towards him they both smiled and said good morning. He couldn’t believe how cute she looked all sleepy eyed in his tee shirt. He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. She’d obviously felt his excitement for her. He didn’t want her to feel any pressure because of the way his body reacted to her, so he kept his kisses light. She kissed him back and didn’t want to let him go. A small moan escaped her and he could feel himself twitch.

“You are making this very hard for me Luv”, he said with a smirk on his face. She looked sheepishly up at him and told him he was difficult to resist with sleepy eyes and bed rumpled hair. She ran her hand slowly down his chest. He kissed her again with more passion and when he came up for air, asked her if she was hungry. He suggested they shower and go around to the corner diner for some breakfast. They took turns again in the bathroom. 

Breakfast was fabulous, eggs, hash browns, and bacon for Charlotte. Sidney had the same except he had sausage instead of bacon and they shared a stack of pancakes which Charlotte called crepes. Sidney asked her would she like to spend the day gallery hopping, if she liked that sort of thing. She told him she’d love that, but she needed to stop home first and get some clothes and sundries. She asked if he’d like to come and see her home. It was just a few blocks in the other direction from the book shop where they met. He couldn’t think of any housing in that direction, but he told her he would love to see her place. 

It was a brisk sunny day and while they walked, Sidney broached the subject she avoided yesterday. She had opened up and told her all about herself, but she never mentioned what she did for a living. Charlotte took a deep breath and decided she should tell him everything. She told him she was independently wealthy. She had a large trust fund and could live nicely off the interest it made. She could work or not work at her leisure. Lately she had been working for a non profit benefiting under privileged youth, but had recently taken a step back to work on her painting. She explained that she painted mixed media pieces about world issues like hunger and poverty. 

As they rounded the corner, she stopped at a black sliding metal door in the side of a warehouse. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. Taking Sidney’s hand she walked in and flipped the breaker for the lights as the door slammed closed behind them. When Sidney’s eyes adjusted he was looking into a huge warehouse space made into a studio with a loft that was obviously her bedroom. The whole right half of the building had a glass roof and was filled with hundreds of paintings leaning against the walls and easels with works in progress. There was a jewelry bench with accompanying tools, a full work bench with every tool he could think of, a large wooden table in the center held sculpture and clay and there was a pottery wheel too with shelves of pots some finished some not. The far side of the warehouse had clear roll up garage doors that opened into an enclosed court yard which held several kilns and what looked like a brick oven. To the right was an open kitchen with all the modern conveniences. It was the perfect artist’s haven. Sidney was awestruck. 

“Is this all your work? Why would you hide this from me. It is amazing.”

“Well, I wasn’t hiding it. I was just not ready to share it quite yet. This isn’t it. There’s more and usually when I tell most people they tend to treat me differently. You were so open and honest with me and that made me feel comfortable in sharing with you. Heywood is an old family name. I come from a family with eleven other siblings. I am the oldest girl. I have two older brothers and nine younger siblings’ five girls and four boys. My family owns one of the biggest publishing houses in the U.S. You would be familiar with them as they have published your book. That is wear the trust comes from. The company has been in our family for generations. My father is the current COO, my older brother’s work as CFO and Head of legal. It is a lot to take in for most people and that makes it hard for me to share. I just want to be taken for my self on my own merits and not be interesting because of who my family is or how much I am worth.” 

Sidney told her he totally understood and thanked her for trusting him. He could empathize because he had a brother who was always trying to get him to invest in one scheme or another ever since he made his fortune and retired. He’d had to bail him out on more then one occasion. Charlotte was relieved that what she told him didn’t seem to be a very big deal. He could see her let out a long breath and realized how apprehensive she had been about his reaction. He walked over and took her in his arms and gave her a hug. She relaxed into his embrace. He told her there really wasn’t much she could say to scare him away unless she was a serial killer with bodies in a freezer, she hated children and never wanted to have them, or she was a vampire and only wanted him for a meal. She laughed at that and looked him in the eyes. He was smiling down at her. He told her none of that made him feel any differently about her and he leaned down to give her a kiss. They spent a few minutes exploring each other and pulled back when it got too heated.   
  
She took her hand and led him up to her bedroom. He sat on her bed and watched her pack enough for a few days. He looked up at the ceiling above her bed and she knew what he was thinking. 

Laughing, “Sorry to disappoint, no mirrors, I do however have the whole universe painted up there in glow paint and at night it looks like I sleep under the heavens. I have only lived her for a year and a half and bought that bed when I moved in, so I too have been the only one to sleep there except occasionally one of my siblings.” 

He smiled a shy half smile at her. One she’d not seen on his face before. He appreciated her candor. He got up to take her in his arms again. He loved having her in his arms and he kissed her tenderly. When she was packed he carried her bag down. She asked him to put it on the kitchen table. The bathroom was off the kitchen and she needed her toiletries. She told him there were cold drinks in the fridge even a beer if he wanted one. He sat at the table and drank his water while she packed the rest of her things. He suggested that perhaps after a few days at his house, that maybe they could stay here for a few days. He loved her space and wanted to see how she lived in it. She told him she loved that idea. Walking back to his place he told her he had something he wanted to talk about. 

When she got an apprehensive look in her eyes he assured her it was nothing terrible. He explained about his book tour. Telling her he had to leave the first of March. Today was February 13th, and it was not a leap year, so that gave them sixteen days. He asked her if she would be willing to trade back and forth between their houses over the next several weeks as he couldn’t imagine not being with her and see how they got on together. At the end of the time, he hoped that she’d consider traveling with him on his book tour. It was for three months all the major cities in England as well as a few in Scotland and Ireland. She immediately wanted to say yes, but she knew how grueling a book tour could be. It would definitely be a good test of their new relationship. If they could live through a three month book tour together, they could live through almost anything. She told him she’d love to stay with him over the next few weeks but to give her a day or two to think about the book tour. He told her there was no pressure. If she didn’t want to go with him they would just make it work long distance for a few months. 

The rest of the day was lovely. They gallery hopped, walked through Hyde Park and had fish and chips in a local Pub for lunch. Tired from all the walking they went back to Sidney’s for a nap and he asked if he could take her out for dinner. She told him that sounded lovely. Sidney waited until Charlotte was asleep and then got on the phone to his friend Babington. After a short conversation, Sidney explained what he needed and Babington said he’d get it all set up and send a car for them at six tomorrow evening. Sidney crawled back under the covers and snuggled up next to the woman who in a few short days had changed his life, and fell asleep. It was hard to get a table anywhere at the posh restaurants in the city the day before Valentines Day. So Sidney took them to his favorite restaurant in China Town where they had dim sum and rice wine and enjoyed a lovely evening discussing what they wanted to do for the next several weeks.   
  
Sidney told her he had a breakfast planned tomorrow with his best mates that he’d had scheduled for a few weeks. He hated to leave her on her own for a few hours, but they were going to celebrate because his best mate just found out his wife was expecting their first child. She told him not to worry she didn’t want him to change his life for her. She would go to the studio and paint while he was gone and he could meet her there when he was done. He told her that sounded like a good plan, but that she wouldn’t be able to work too late as it was Valentines Day and he had something special planned for them in the afternoon and evening. She loved surprises and asked if she got any hints as to his plans. He told her that the only part he would reveal is that it required formal dress. She frowned and told him she really wasn’t fond of formal events, they were always full of stuffy people. She’d had to attend plenty as a young woman and she had gracefully declined for the last few years. 

Walking over to take her in his arms he promised that this would be different and besides he would be with her the whole time to entertain her. She complained that she didn’t have anything appropriate to wear as she’d ditched all those clothes for paint clothes years ago. He just kissed her smirking and told her that is why their date was starting in the afternoon. He was taking her to Herrods for dress shopping. Charlotte’s chin almost hit the floor. He put his finger under her chin to help her close it. Then he leaned in for a heated kiss. After a few minutes he whispered,”Trust me Luv, it will be a good time. I promise.” She nodded her head ok and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  
Sidney knocked on Charlotte’s door and it didn’t take long for her to swing it open. When he asked how she knew it was him she showed him the panel next to the door with the monitor for the security cameras. He was relieved she had security all alone in this big space in an industrial block. It wasn’t the safest place for a woman to be alone in London. He kissed her deeply and asked if she was ready to go. She told him she just needed to clean her brushes before they left. While she worked she told him that he didn’t really need to do anything special for her today. She was happy just to spend the day with him. He told her it was their first Valentines Day together and he hoped it would be one of many more to come. He loved her and he wanted to make it special.   
  
She told him in that case she had something special for him too. She walked him over to the easel where she’d been working and showed him what she’d been working on. She had taken his favorite photograph of his family from before his parents had passed and used it as a reference for the painting. It was the last family picture they had taken on the beach in Sanditon with the dunes in the background. He kept it in his study. She had reproduced it into a lovely painting capturing one of his last family memories with all of the emotion he felt when he looked at it. Sidney stood looking at the painting with tears slowly running down his cheeks. She hadn’t meant to make him sad and she went up behind him and put her arms around him and just held him while he cried. 

When he had a handle on himself he pulled her around into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. She returned his kiss with equal fervor and when they came up for air she whispered, “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“It’s ok Luv. It was just unexpected that is all. Some times it still hits unexpectedly with as much pain as it did the first time. Mostly it is there but it isn’t so painful and every once in a while it catches me by surprise and I have a reaction like this. You didn’t do anything to make me sad. It is such a beautiful painting. It catches all of the emotion of that day. It was the last day of the summer. We’d had a clam bake on the beach with friends and family. We’d built sandcastles and played Frisbee and body surfed in the waves. It was the perfect summer day. Thank You. I can’t express what this means to me. It is a wonderful gift.” He kissed her again and held her looking at the painting she’d made for him as she rubbed his back under his shirt for comfort. 

She explained it would need some weeks to dry and then she’d have it framed for him. He told her he wanted to hang it in the study, he knew just the spot. He kissed her again and then she went back to her brushes. She changed out of her paint clothes and Sidney surprised her with a car and driver outside her building. He explained it was too far to walk where they were going and they would have the use of the car for the rest of the day. Their driver introduced himself and offered them beverages from the center console. They sipped pink champagne as they drove to Herrods. Their personal shopper met them at the door with bottles of water and whisked them up in the elevator to women’s formal wear. Charlotte wasn’t new to this and it showed. She was shown a dozen or so dresses in her size and picked out three to try on. While in the dressing room Sheri brought shoes and clutches and wraps that would match. Charlotte had a good eye and all three dresses looked great on her, but she knew she had the right one when she came out and Sidney had that intense look of his that told her he wanted her. She picked out shoes and accessories to match and was finished within an hour. 

Sidney was floored. He occasionally treated his sister’s and nieces to dress shopping and it always took forever. This was just one more reason to be in love with this beautiful woman. Their purchases were packaged up and taken down to the car. Sidney explained that they had a spa appointment as well, hair, makeup and a Mani Pedi for Charlotte; a trim, a shave and a Mani Pedi for him. He would meet her when her hair and make up were done and they could get their nails done together. Sidney had never seen Charlotte with much makeup on. The stylist had kept her look natural with a bit of a smokey eye for their evening out. It only enhanced her natural beauty. She’d opted for an up do with a few curls floating around to frame her face. She had sparkling pins here and there holding her hair up. She looked exquisite.

“Charlotte, you look lovely.”

“Thank You, You clean up quite well yourself. I like your hair a little shorter. You look very handsome.” 

“Why thank you for the compliment my Lady. Shall we have our nails done?” He kissed her on her neck under her ear and giving her goose flesh.

“I have to say, you surprise me. I have a father and six brothers that would rather gouge their eyes out then go dress shopping and to the spa for an afternoon. You are a very impressive man, Sidney Parker. 

“I aim to please Miss Heywood. I will make it my mission in life to make you happy, if you will let me.” Sidney leaned in again and kissed her cheek, explaining he didn’t want to ruin her lip color. 

This woman, what she did to him. The way his body reacted to her, he’d been semi aroused since she’d first brushed by him at the book shop. He hoped that maybe after tonight she’d be ready to take the next step with him. He was pretty sure she was ready since she hadn’t been able to keep her hands off of him. He couldn’t wait to feel her skin, kiss her ...everywhere. Give her pleasure. He needed to think about something else, or he wouldn’t be able to hide his desire much longer. That might be a little embarrassing sitting in the leather massage chair while getting his pedicure he thought and smiled to himself. 

She smiled at him. He was the most thoughtful man. He explained that he was used to it. After his parents had passed, Mary was a busy mother and Tom had no patience for shopping. Sidney often accompanied his sister to go clothes shopping with just her or her and her friends. Charlotte told him he was a wonderful brother and an even better boyfriend. 

Wow, that smile of his. She could feel the pull deep in her core. She hoped tonight they could take things to the next level. She was having a hard time tamping down her desire for him. The more time she spent with him the more attractive he was. Every time he spoke her name in that low seductive voice of his she felt the pull. Every time he moved she felt the desire, and when he kissed her she almost lost her mind. Everything fell away and it was just him and how he made her feel. She’d never had this reaction to a man before. She enjoyed sex just as much as the next girl, but she’d never been so turned on by a man. She wanted him, all of him badly and didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. If he didn’t take the next step tonight, she had a plan. She’d clandestinely packed several sets of her favorite lingerie in her bag. She was sure he wouldn’t be able to resist if she dressed in that for him after their date tonight.   
  
She smiled a secretive smile and then scrunched her eyes up as she called him that and when he asked her why the face, she replied, “Well boyfriend doesn’t seem quite right, as I think our feelings for each other make it more serious then that word implies, but there isn’t another word that fits either, so I guess boyfriend will just have to do for now.” He just laughed at her and agreed.

Finished with their spa appointments, Sidney suggested a light lunch before they went home to dress. She asked him what was in his bag and he told her he’d had a vest picked out to match the color of her dress. She laughed and said it was like they were going to senior prom together. 

“Something like that.”

“You won’t give me any other hints?”

“Nope, you will just have to wait till this evening to find out the surprise.” 

When Charlotte walked down the stairs to meet him he had no words.

  
She was exquisitely elegant in a cream colored empire waste dress with gold trim at the bust line and a pale gold sheer over skirt that split at the front. The same material was used on the capped sleeves and across top of the bust line so you could see the skin of her shoulders and collarbones. With her warm complexion the dress was perfect on her. Sidney cleared his throat and took her in his arms. He touched his lips lightly to hers so as not to muss her and told her how beautiful she was and then moved to nuzzle her neck kissing her pulse point under her ear. She sighed out his name and placed her hand on his chest under his suit jacket and told him how lovely he looked too. He was dressed in an Armani sport cut tuxedo, gold vest with a white tuxedo shirt, gold studs and cufflinks. He told her there was only one thing missing and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out s jewelry box and handed it to her. She looked up at him with surprise and told him he’d already given her so much. He told her not to be silly. She opened the box and inside was a beautiful gold necklace inlaid with pearls, opals and diamonds and it had earrings to match. Charlotte gasped.

“These are so beautiful Sidney, but it’s really too much.”

“Please, I want you to have them. They belonged to my Mother and I want to give them to you.” I picked them up from my safety deposit box today after lunch with the boys. 

“I can’t possibly accept them. These should stay with your family. They should go to your sister or one of your nieces.”

“We each got some pieces of her jewelry. Diana and Tom already have theirs, Arthur too. These belong to me and I’d like you to have them.”

“Oh…Sidney…I just don’t know.”  
  
“How about a compromise, you wear them tonight. It would give me so much pleasure and we can talk about the rest later, alright?”

“Ok, I can live with that compromise. Will you help me put them on?”

“Of course, turn around. There, they look perfect on you and they complement your beautiful dress.” He pressed a kiss under her ear and breathed her in. She placed her arms around him under his suit jacket and just held him for a minute. “Happy Valentine’s Day” he whispered. She didn’t answer, just held him tighter.   
  
When they were ready Sidney called the car around and they were off. Little did Charlotte know that the dress she picked was perfect for the evening. When they reached their destination she was surprised that they pulled up in front of The Tate Britain. She arched her eyebrow in question hoping he would drop some more information. He just shrugged his shoulders placing a wet kiss on her neck and one on her wrist. He couldn’t wait until later when he could kiss her lips again. He craved her but for now he would have to satisfy himself with kissing other places. She took a deep breath. His little kisses and touches on her body were driving her mad. 

Their driver came around to open the door and Sidney helped her out of the car. As they made their way up the steps another couple was walking in their direction. Sidney introduced Charlotte to his best friend Charles Babington and his wife Esther. Babington was wearing a Top hat and carrying a cane. He handed Sidney a Top Hat and cane as well. Sidney offered Charlotte his arm as they made their way into the entry hall and to the top of the stairs where he gave a man dressed as a regency footman their names. They were formally announced after the Babington’s and made their way down to the main gallery floor. 

As she walked down the stairs she held tight to Sidney’s arm so she could take in her surroundings with out tripping in her high heals. She simply wasn’t used to wearing them anymore. The whole gallery had been turned into a regency ball room with candles, crystal and linen. Little potted trees with white blooming flowers were everywhere and lit with twinkle lights giving the large space a feel of intimacy. Tables were set around in a horseshoe shape with a dance floor at the open end. Around the perimeter of the room were little tented sitting areas with plush regency furniture to take a rest from the dancing. There was a string quartet playing regency dance music and most of the guests and servers were in regency costumes. Her dress had been a perfect choice for this, no wonder Sidney’s face lit up when she tried it on, quite clever of him. Sidney addressed her in full regency styled English.

“Have you ever attended a regency ball Miss Heywood?”

“No sir, I can’t say that I have had the pleasure”, she played along.

“The Babington’s drag me to this every year. This is the first time I feel I will truly enjoy it. The family is a large benefactor of the museum. Charles’ mother is on the board and plans the ball with a committee each season as a fundraiser, sometimes with a masked theme. The dances take some getting used to, but they are quite fun if you have a good partner.”

“Do I have a good partner, Sir?”

“I do quite well I think, will you do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Heywood.”

“I would be delighted, Sir.”

Sidney took her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was a waltz for their first dance. Charlotte fit comfortably in his arms and was not the least bit surprised that he was such a good dancer. He never took his eyes off of her. The ball room faded away and it was just the two of them. He wasn’t surprised with her background that she knew how to dance well too. When the music ended they were flush up against each other and breathless. Quite improper for regency time’s good thing they lived in the twenty first century.   
Sidney laughed at that thought. Charlotte asked him what he was laughing about. He explained that if it had been the 1800’s and they had danced in such an improper way, he would have had to ask for her hand in order to preserve her good reputation. They both laughed a little at that, but their look got heated quickly as both contemplated what being married would be like. 

They danced until their feet hurt. They shared some horderves and champagne with the Babington’s and were introduced to some of the Babington’s friends. Sidney also introduced their other best friend Fredrick Crowe who was there with a lovely blond woman named Clara. Several hours later Sidney asked if she was ready to call it an evening. As much fun as they were having, they were ready for some time alone together. They said goodbye to Sidney’s friends and called for the car. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  
Back at Sidney’s place both were feeling a little nervous. Each had their plans for the evening, but neither had spoken about them and they were wondering how well they would be received. As soon as Charlotte was in the front door she removed her shoes. Her feet were killing her. Sidney suggested another glass of champagne and that she meet him in the living room. He found her on the couch with her skirts bunched up around her waist rubbing her feet. He swallowed and placed a kiss on her neck putting their glasses on the coffee table. He sat down and took her feet in his lap.

“Let Me.”

Sidney proceeded to rub both of her feet. After a while he handed her a glass of wine and tapped his glass to hers and said, “Cheers”. She smiled at him over her glass. She hoped the wine would help with her nerves. She’d never wanted anyone more then she wanted Sidney right now but was all the sudden feeling shy. What if she disappointed him in the bedroom? Her last boyfriend was rather harsh when she wouldn’t immediately go to bed with him and then when she finally did he always complained that she was too prudish and didn’t know how to turn him on. He’d said she was boring and the sex wasn’t very good. He knew it wasn’t him since he’d never had that problem before. Sometimes he couldn’t complete the act and he blamed her. She didn’t really believe him and had broken it off with him quickly, but he planted the seeds of doubt in her mind and now that made her feel a bit inadequate. Sidney noticed her apprehension and wondered if maybe she wasn’t ready tonight. He wanted her desperately, but he wanted her to feel comfortable more. He wasn’t in a rush and wanted it to happen naturally. 

“Charlotte, there is no rush. We don’t have to do anything we are not ready for. I don’t want you to feel like I have expectations because it’s Valentines Day and I’ve lavished you with gifts and taken you out for a lovely evening. I want us to both be comfortable and ready when we are intimate.” He noticed her frown a bit. “Don’t get me wrong. I want you desperately. I have been in a state of semi arousal ever since I first laid eyes on you, but I want it to be natural between us and not forced. I can wait until you feel ready”.

She took a deep breath and fidgeted with her hands, her eyes on her lap. She was trying to work up the courage to share her feelings with him. She trusted him. He was kind, understanding and surely she could share her innermost thoughts without him thinking she was silly or being afraid he would turn away, right?

“Please, Charlotte...” he said with a low worried tone, “Tell me what you are thinking and feeling.”

She took another deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I want you desperately too, Sidney. So much more then I have ever wanted anyone. It is just…that…well…I am worried that I won’t be enough…that I won’t be able to please you in the bedroom.” She looked down at her lap again. She looked so venerable right now and he felt rage at whoever had made this beautiful, sexy woman doubt herself. Sidney got down on his knees in front of her and took both her hands in his. 

“Look at me Luv.” When her eyes met his, “There is absolutely no way that you won’t please me in the bedroom. Don’t doubt yourself. You are the most desirable woman I have ever met. You have me so turned on that I am crawling out of my own skin. All I want to do is make you mine, properly. I want to give you pleasure and feel my pleasure with you. You have felt it when we come together. It is electric. There is no way we won’t be compatible. I am certain. She smiled a shy smile at him, grateful for his words. She was right to trust him with her feelings and she wouldn’t doubt him again. 

“Electric…huh?”

Nodding his head, “Yeah”

Looking shyly up at him, “Desperate…you said?”

“Unequivocally”

He stood and offered her his hand, “Let’s get out of these clothes and have a shower.” She gave him her hand and followed him to the bathroom.

“I’ll go first so that you have time to take your hair down and take your makeup off. Can I help you undo your dress in the back?’ She walked over to him and gave him her back. He slowly undid her dress kissing the skin he uncovered. She shivered. He turned and went to the closet remove his clothes and walked naked to the shower while she watched him in the mirror. He was a sight to behold. She’d seen him in only his boxers, but now her mouth watered looking at him and she could feel the familiar pull in her core. She lost track of what she was doing and just stared at him through the clear glass. He had a thick dark happy trail and what looked like an outie belly button but it was hard to tell as it was covered in hair. He had a deep v where his abdominal muscles met his leg muscles and a very ample and very erect penis. She shivered again and was slightly embarrassed when he caught her staring at him. 

“See anything you like”, he said low in his most sultry voice. She smiled shyly and turned a beautiful shade of red as she nodded her head and looked down. 

“You are perfect”, she whispered. He didn’t hear her over the sound of the water. She went back to removing her makeup and was taking the final pins from her hair when he turned the water off. 

“Will you hand me a towel”

She grabbed a towel and walked to him and dried him off, her stomach tightening at the sight of the water dripping down his chest in rivulets. 

“Can I help you out of your dress?”

She nodded her head at a loss for words. He took the sleeves of her dress down her arms and bent down to help her step out of it. She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. She was wearing a simple corset and panties with thigh high stockings. He could feel himself harden more at the sight of her. He asked her to turn around and he undid the clasps on her corset touching her skin with the tips of his fingers as he went. Placing his fingers under the edge of her panties he bent down to help her step out of those too. Getting on his knees behind her he slowly rolled each stocking down her legs and pulled them off her feet. Standing again he embraced her from behind with his arms around her middle kissing her neck and breathing her in. She could feel his desire for her pressed against the base of her spine.

Whispering in her ear, “Take your time; I will be in our bed when you are ready.” With that he picked up her clothes and took them to the closet. Hung her dress and then went to the bedroom closing the bathroom door behind him. She took a deep breath and turned on the shower. She had added her shampoos and soaps to his earlier when she‘d unpacked. He’d given her some space in the closet for her things and the cabinet and drawers in one side of the vanity. As she washed herself, the anticipation of what she was about to do built up. She had put her hair up in a messy bun so it didn’t get wet and she let it back down as she toweled herself off. She pulled out a simple red camisole that had sheer lace over her breasts. It came with matching lace boy style shorts. Taking a deep breath she walked into the bedroom. 

Sidney had used his time while she showered by preparing the bedroom with soft music and candles. He knew she was on birth control, but they hadn’t talked about further protection. He had some condoms in the drawer just in case, a purchase he’d made after his lunch with the boys. He was also aware that she was quite petite, and he was not so he’d also purchased some jelly in case they needed it. He had no desire for it to be anything other then pleasurable for her. He was just sitting down in their bed when he heard the bathroom door open. He couldn’t breathe at the sight of her. She walked shyly over to the bed. He got up and went to her stopping a few feet away to take all of her in he wanted to remember this moment. She was wearing a simple red lingerie set that only highlighted her lovely figure. She looked up at him and asked him if this was alright. He told her she was so much more then alright. She was his every boyhood fantasy come to life. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Charlotte.”

The way he said her name sent tingles down her spine. He walked the rest of the way towards her quickly and pressed his naked body up against hers and took her mouth in a hungry kiss. Not letting go of her lips he lifted her and carried her up the stairs to the bed, placing her in the middle. Taking a deep breath and resting his head on hers. He leaned back to look in her eyes. 

“I want to take my time and love you all night, Charlotte, but I am afraid that I won’t be able to last very long the first time. The anticipation is just too much and you are way too sexy. I am almost undone just at the sight of you”, he said with a sheepish look on his face. 

“You don’t have to worry about any of that My Darling. We have plenty of time. I just want to feel all of you.”

With that in mind, Sidney had every intention of giving her pleasure before he took his own. He pressed her back into the bed and lay beside her on his side leaning in to give her some passionate kisses, his hands caressing her tenderly. She couldn’t hold back her passion anymore and deepened the kiss hungry for him with all the pent up sexual tension of the last three days. It had been days of foreplay leading up to this moment. Her evident desire just fueled his passion and soon it was wet kisses, teeth and tongues everywhere. They were both having a hard time catching their breaths. She shivered in delight and he let out a low moan. He was fully on top of her now, his legs nestled between hers. Both his hands were on her breasts as he devoured her mouth in wet passionate kisses as he ground his hips into hers. She was whimpering and wiggling her hips under him to get closer.

He couldn’t believe how good she felt. His skin was on fire and he had never been harder. He felt as if he might explode with the need to be inside of her. She was having similar thoughts; wanting him inside her with every fiber of her being. She craved him in a way that made her feel like she might perish if she didn’t have him soon. She had never been so turned on. When he started to move down her body she couldn’t keep still. His kisses tickled, he licked her skin and then blew on it to cool her down. He knew what he was doing to her. He could feel her need for him, but he was determined to please her properly first. He was sure that he would come undone as soon as he entered her and he knew he wouldn’t last long enough to make her come that way this first time. 

Placing kisses on her belly button and moving down her body slowly he rubbed his nose in her curls and heard her loud intake of breath. He wanted to be sure she would enjoy what he was about to do so he looked up into her eyes and tilted his head to the side in a silent question. Her answering smile was enough and smiling back at her he dipped his head and took his tongue and ran it all the way up her center from bottom to top. She arched her back of the bed and moaned while her hands went to his hair. Loving the sounds she was making and the way her hips instinctively came closer to his mouth only encouraged him. He dipped his tongue into her center to taste her a deep hum resonating as he did. She felt the vibrations and he could feel her muscles clamp down on his tongue which only made him hum his appreciation again. She moved her hips up and down against his tongue. He pushed her legs wide with his hands to open her up to him. Moving his tongue in and out of her and then licking his way up to her most sensitive spot. He moved his thumbs to dip into her wetness and placed them on either side of her sweet spot rubbing up and down with pressure to the rhythm of his tongue building her pleasure to a frenzied point. Before long she called out loudly as a blinding orgasm hit her in huge waves.   
  
Satisfied that he’d given her pleasure he licked her slowly around her most sensitive spot until she calmed knowing she’d be sensitive. Then he let her go and lay on his back lifting her on top of him so that her legs straddled his hips. She smiled down at him seductively thoroughly pleased with the orgasm he’d given her. She leaned in to kiss him and could taste her pleasure on his lips. She gently rocked her hips against his length. He could feel her warm wetness and growled deep in his chest. She sat up on her knees and took him in her hand placing him at her entrance and slowly pressed herself onto him. He let her set the pace so he didn’t hurt her but it was all he could do to hold himself together and not let himself go at the first feel of her warmth. She slowly took him in and out and before long he was fully inside her.

He felt glorious. She was so warm and tight around him. He held himself still all muscles clenched. She watched him clench his jaw in a determined effort to allow her the time she needed to get used to how he filled her. She smiled down at the tension in his face and taking pity on him slowly started rocking her hips. She had never been with any man quite this large and it had been two years since her last time. It was tight and it hurt to be stretched so far. He could see she was in a little pain and worriedly he told her they could stop if she needed to, even if it would kill him if she did. She smiled at him and told him she just needed to take it slowly. After a few minutes of gentle rocking Sidney was sweating and dying to move. She could see his need and nodded her head at him. 

Moving his hips very slowly so as not to hurt her further, he gently matched her pace. As she got more comfortable she started moving her hips to a faster rhythm. It didn’t take much time before she felt her pleasure build again. Sidney couldn’t hold any longer and called out his release which triggered her second orgasm and they came undone together breathing heavily. She lay down on his chest putting her arms around his head, hands in his hair, her nose in his neck. They stayed like that for a long time. He loved having the weight of her on top of him. He was still inside her and he thought to himself that if he died right now, he would leave the world with no regrets. Wrapping his arms around her he told her he loved her and she responded with words of love and a Happy Valentine’s day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  
They fell asleep in that position and when he woke several hours later he could feel himself harden inside her as she slept. His need to have her again had his hips moving involuntarily. He trailed his fingertips lightly across her back. She stirred in her sleep and felt him moving inside her again. It felt like a dream and in her half asleep state she responded with answering motions of her body. As they slowly came awake the passion took over and she kissed him hard and demanding on the mouth. He sat them up so he could see her and pressed kisses to her mouth, and jaw and breasts. He took her nipples in his fingers and pinched them slightly causing her to arch her back and take him deeper. She had never felt so connected to some one. He looked at her with a little half smile. It was a look of pure unadulterated love. She was laid bare for him in that moment she knew that she wanted him forever. He had her heart and soul. 

Picking it up to a punishing pace she met him thrust for thrust holding on to his shoulders for balance. He had one arm wrapped around her waste with his hand on her lovely bum and the other moved back and fourth between her fantastic full breasts. Keeping his eyes locked on hers he murmured words of love to her. When she came around him, he tightened his hold on her and followed her into oblivion. He placed his forehead on hers and held her tight to him. 

“I love you so much Charlotte. I don’t ever want to be without you.”

Overcome by emotion tears slipped down her face. “I love you too my darling man and I don’t want to be without you either. You are it for me.”

After a while Sidney rolled them so that Charlotte was on her back and gently withdrew from her. He knew she’d be sore and to minimize that he went to the bathroom and after cleaning himself brought her warm towel to clean her. He returned to the bathroom to rinse it and make it warm again and then pressed it to her tender flesh knowing the warm compress would help soothe her. His tender care was so intimate and she felt thoroughly cherished. 

“Do you feel well and thoroughly loved, My Darling?” She told him yes and asked him the same. He told her yes. 

“Let’s get some sleep Luv, goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sidney. More then I could ever possibly express. Goodnight”

They slept peacefully and soundly in each others arms for the rest of the night. When Sidney woke he was on his back and Charlotte was wrapped around him and still sleeping soundly. He just watched her breath loving their new closeness. It had been worth the wait. Their loving, because that is what it was, couldn’t have felt more perfect. He had a new understanding of Valentine’s Day now and would cherish the memory of last night for the rest of his life. He was sure yesterday before they’d made love that he wanted to spend his life with her, but now he was positive she was his other half and he didn’t want it to be any other way.

Eventually he had no other choice but to unwrap himself from her warm body as nature was calling. He tried not to wake her, but she asked him where he thought he was going in a sleepy voice. Laughing at her lovingly and kissing her tenderly he explained he’d be right back, he just needed the bathroom. She told him in that case she could let him go for a few minutes, but to hurry back to her. He kissed her again and then walked naked to the bathroom, turning before he got there to watch her watching him. 

“Quite the lovely view this morning Mr. Parker she said with a grin on her face.”

Adoration in his eyes and answering grin on his face, “I agree, this morning with you naked in our bed is one of the best things I have ever seen.” He went into the bathroom chuckling lightly. When he came out of the bathroom her eyes were closed and she was hugging a pillow with her back to him. He walked around to her side of the bed and knelt down and took her hands in his as she opened her eyes to him. He had an intense look on his face as he stared into her eyes. She let go of one of his hands to caress his face. His day’s worth of stubble was prickly and she smiled up at him as she ran her fingertips through it. He brought his hand up to hold hers against his face and leaned into the caress and locked his eyes with hers.

“Charlotte, My love…I knew before you let me love you that I wanted to be with you…but after loving you last night there is no doubt in my mind that you are my soul mate. The kind you read about in books. The person you meet once in a lifetime.” He let go of her hand and reached down and came back with a ring to present her. She gasped when she saw what he had and looked back up at him. 

“I know we’ve only known each other for a matter of days, but when you know, you just know. I know we are meant to be. You are the love of my life. There is no other for me. I felt it the first moment our eyes met. I want to spend my life loving you and being by your side. Say you’ll marry me.” 

“Yes Sidney, I’ll marry you. I will be yours and you will be mine.”

He slipped the ring on her finger with tears welling in his eyes.

“This belonged to my Mother. It has been passed down in her family for generations. If it isn’t to your liking we can go shopping for what ever you like.”

“The ring is beautiful Sidney. I would be honored to wear it. I couldn’t possibly find anything else that would suite me better.  
He let out a heavy sigh and smiled at her and climbed back into their bed with every intention of celebrating their engagement by loving her again. They loved each other slowly, tenderly and fell asleep again tangled up in each other and the bedding, contented that they both knew where there future lay. Happy with what fate had dealt them.

  
Happy Valentine’s Day 2021 my Sanditon Sisters!


End file.
